My Fiancee
by Cenarias of Sapphire
Summary: Because of an accident kiss, Saya will be Ren's fiancee.But will Ren except that or just leave her...
1. Chapter 1

**My Fiancée**

**Let me repeat this once again…**

**I Don't Own Shaman King**

**I only own Saya and her parents…**

**While Ren was taking a bath, her stupid cousin, Saya went into his room to hide away from Jun…**

**Saya: (Where should I hide?)**

**While inside the bathroom…**

**Ren: Nee-san, can you please go get my towel in the chair.**

**Saya: (Oh shit…)**

**(I almost forgot that my cousin always taking a bath after his training!)**

**When Saya was about to exit his room, it was too late…**

**Saya: (Silent…)**

**(Blush…)**

**Ren: Oh great…**

**When Saya was about to shout, he quickly lunged unto her and closed her mouth by sealing it with a kiss…**

**Ren: (Dammit!)**

**(Why did I kiss her?)**

**Saya: You…**

**When Saya was gonna say something to Ren, she was cut off by her cousin Tao Jun…**

**Jun: You're PERVERT!**

**Ren: How nice of you to call me a PERVERT! Ren pouted **

**Saya: He didn't mean it Jun-neesan… blush **

**Jun: What are you saying, Saya?**

**You are his cousin; he shouldn't treat you like that!**

**Ren: It was just an accident, Stupid!**

**Jun: It is not!**

**Because of what you've done, you have to marry her. she said with a nasty smile **

**Ren: WHAAAT?**

**Why do I have to do that, you jerk?**

**It was just a kiss!**

**Saya: (Great….)**

**Jun: Are you really a Tao?**

**Ren: YEAH!**

**Jun: Did you already forget our rules about marriage?**

**Ren: (Shit…)**

**Jun: Whoever you kiss… She will be your fiancée. Smile **

**Ren: Sigh…**

**Saya: What kind of rules is that?**

**Jun: Don't ask me, our stupid old-fat dad just made it.**

**Ren: I'm going out…**

**Saya: (Ren….)**

**Because of what he did and what he heard about that marriage. By going out of his own room, he slams the door loudly….**

**The End**

**What will happen in Chapter two? Will Ren marry Saya o just abandoned her?**

**Please review**

**Thank You**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Fiancée**

**Chapter two**

**Okay, I'm back…**

**I will only say this again.**

**I don't own Shaman King**

**F-O-R-E-V-E-R!**

**I'm truly sorry if that was to long because my computer had gone mad so I'm truly sorry.**

**I hope you like this part…**

**When Ren slams the door so hard in front of Jun and her cousin Saya, Saya felt badly of what her done so she went out and find Ren. While at Ren's room…**

**Pailong: What have you done stupidity, Jun?**

**Jun: Nothing… Smile. **

**Pailong: I have a feeling that you're not telling the truth because of your smile.**

**Jun: Don't worry; I've just arranged Ren a nice fiancée.**

**Ha ha ha!**

**Pailong: Sigh…**

**While at the park, Ren and Bason are sitting in the swing while watching the sunsets….**

**Ren: (Damn, that stupid…)**

**Bason: What's the problem bocchama?**

**Ren: Don't ask.**

**Bason: ok…**

**Aren't you gonna train?**

**Ren: Not for now, I'm not in the mood for doing that.**

**While at the park entrance…**

**Saya: Naisha, do you saw him?**

**Naisha: I'm sorry master, but I can't find him.**

**Saya: It's alright, let's find him together. Smile **

**They stroll around the park to find Ren, after 10 min…**

**Saya: (Ren…)**

**She saw Ren sleeping in the swing peacefully so she tiptoed towards him and bent a little to watch him while he was sleeping…**

**Saya: (He's soooo cute… Blush. )**

**Bason: Boo.**

**Saya: Hi Bason. She whispers to Bason for not awaking Ren. **

**Bason: Woah, you didn't freak out.**

**Saya: Why should I?**

**I knew it all along that you're with Ren while he was sleeping.**

**Bason: I see… **

**Ah… Saya, do you love Ren?**

**Saya: Blush **

**As my cousin…Yeah!**

**I was so shock that because of my stupidity I have to marry him.**

**Ren: It's not your fault; it is mine. **

**Saya: You're awake, now.**

**Ren leaned a little closer to her and gently spoke…**

**Saya: Blushing hard… **

**Ren: Because of your loud voice.**

**Saya: I'm sorry…**

**Ren: I was just joking, my little cute cousin. Smile **

**Saya: Whaat…?**

**Ren kissed her forehead and stood up and left a blushing girl in the park shocked… **

**Ren' P.O.V**

**I'm sorry, I can't love you because if my parents knew about this incident. They will surely murder you… I knew it all along that your lying about that stupid marriage crap.**

**Sister…**

**While at the park, Saya was sitting on the swing while thinking about Ren….**

**Bason: Saya, are you ok?**

**Saya: Yup.**

**Why are you here?**

**Bason: I was worried about you…**

**Saya: You don't have to besides I knew Ren couldn't love me so I will tell Jun-neesan that I will never agree to that marriage because of an accident kiss.**

**Bason: But this will cause Ren's sister be mad of you if you don't agree.**

**Saya: I don't care; I have my own rights too.**

**I will NEVER marry Ren because of that stupid rule.**

**Bason: Even in the end you realized that you truly loved him?**

**Saya: I told you already, that he is my cousin so I can't be in love with him because it against the rules of marriage. Cousin to cousin never cease to fall in love with one another. **

**Bason: Okay.**

**Then after that conversation he disappeared leaving Saya all alone in the park confuse…**

**End of Chapter 3**

**What will happen in next chapter will Saya accept that are no rules in love?**

**Will she accept that she love Ren?**

**I hope you like this chapter; tell me if this chapter is so weird that I have to delete this chapter.**

**Thanks for the review I got last time.**

**Many thanks to you.**


	3. Chapter 3

My Fiancée

Chapter 3

Sorry if I was too long I had just write another Filipino fanfic.

Sorry again…

Shaman king is not mine I repeat.

It's night already as usual at the Tao resident…

Ren: No!

Jun: Yes.

You have to marry her whether you like it or not!

Ren: Why the HELL I have to marry her?

And I knew it all along that you are setting us up!

Jun: Oh!

Nice, you've got brains I didn't know that…

Ren: Whatever!

Now aren't you gonna tell her that our marriage was just a stupid old lie?

Jun: Fine, if you want!

(This is not the end Ren I will make YOU and your cousin be together.)

Ren: Good, she's out of my room now.

(I can finally rest…)

After 5 hours, at Ren's room…

Knock3x

Ren: H…huh?

Who the?

Knock3x

Saya: It's me Ren.

Ren: S…Saya?

He arises from his bed and quickly opened the door to let Saya entered his room…

Ren: What are you doing here in the middle of the night?

Saya: My room is lock.

Ren: (Great…)

That stupid sister did it again!

Saya: Why?

Is she done anything wrong?

Ren: Never mind.

Do you want to have a walk outside? Blush. 

Saya: Ok. Smile. 

Outside their house, Saya notice that the moon was so beautiful and there are so many stars so she pulled Ren in a near by hill and they sat watching the sky…

Saya: It's so beautiful. Smile. 

Ren: Yeah…

Because of what Ren said, Saya stared at his golden eyes and whisper…

Saya: I wish that you weren't my cousin at all….

(Why did I mention those words?)

Ren: What?

Because of what Saya said, Ren took her left hand and spoke…

Ren: Why did you mention that?

Saya: Blushing furiously… 

(Because I love you!)

(NOOO!)

Because I…I don't know….

Ren: You don't know?

Saya: Because of my stupidness, your sister forced you to marry me- -

Ren: Not anymore.

Saya: What?

How did you do that?

Ren: Stop asking question.

I knew your feelings all along so I had to do it or else because of me you will be so sad.

Saya: Thanks.

(It's hurt, WHY?)

(Just SMILE you IDIOT!)

Smile… 

When Ren so her smile at him, he began to blush furiously but he was cut off by a pink lips connecting to his cheek…

Saya: Thank you so much, Ren. Smile. 

After that she left Ren blushing….

Ren: He touches his cheek and softly spoke. 

Hell no….

Next day, at En's room…

En: What do you say darling; we should find Ren a new bride before his 16 birthday.

Ran: You're right.

Don't worry; I had just order a girl from my best friend Ling Ling.

En: Nice going, Ren will marry that girl whether he like it or not.

End of Chapter 4

What will happen to Saya if she knows that Ren was engaged to someone?

How will she react to this?

Thanks for your review

Thank You


	4. Chapter 4

My Fiancée

I'm back again…

I don't want to repeat this again but I have to.

Shaman King is not mine.

As En and Ran talking about Ren's future bride, at Ren's room…

Ren: Sigh, Saya…

I wonder if she so sad because I don't want to marry her?

Saya: R…Ren… Asleep. 

Ren?

Is she dreaming about me?

(I can't believe that I let her sleeps in my bed while I'm in a couch.)

Knock3x

Ren: (Who the hell is it now?)

When Ren open the door to see whose knocking instead he's been push toward the couch by her own sister, Jun…

Ren: What now, sister?

Jun: Quiet.

When Jun notices that Saya was on his bed she grin and said…

Jun: It's so good that you guys did it.

Ren: Blush. 

Shut your trap!

Why are you here anyway?

Jun: You're in deep trouble Ren it seems our father arranged your marriage today.

Ren: WHAAAAT?

Jun: Quiet! She put her hands towards his mouth to shut him up. 

Because of Ren's shouting Saya suddenly wakes up and stared at Ren curiously…

Saya: What is happening here?

Jun: It's so good that you're awake now. Smile. 

Saya: Why…?

Jun: Because you're gonna meet Ren's future bride.

Saya!?

Jun: Oh, what's wrong?

Are you okay?

Saya!

WHAT NOW?

Jun: (…..)

Saya: I..I'm sorry…

After that she quickly left Ren's room…

Jun: I think that your cousin has fallen for you.

Ren: Whatever sis.

Where are you going?

Jun: To find her.

Ren: Let me go with you.

Jun: You can't because your future bride will come here today so change your clothes already and I will take care of this; just be sure of your true when she comes back.

Ren: What do you mean?

Jun: Just be yourself, that's all.

After that she left Ren's room and goes find Saya. At the park…

Naisha: What's wrong Saya?

Why are you crying?

Saya: I don't know…

I know I'm look like an idiot because it's too early in the morning and here I am crying w/o a reason I'm so pathetic.

Naisha: You're so mean master.

Saya: I love him….

Naisha: Who are you talking about?

Saya: Tao Ren.

Naisha: By cousin, I knew that master. Smile. 

Saya: No, I love him because of what he truly is.

I just remember when I was six years and he was seven. We are playing in the park and suddenly his mother overheard us saying I love you. In a swift movement, she grabbed me by the collar and said cousin to cousin never cease to fall in love.

Naisha: Oh my…

So that's why your love for Tao Ren is only one side.

Jun: Correct.

Saya: Jun-neesan, so you overheard us?

Jun: Don't worry. Smile. 

Saya: Ok.

Jun sat beside her and asks…

Jun: Do you really love him?

Saya: yeah…

But please don't tell him or else he will avoid me just like last time!

Jun: Don't worry me; I will never tell him what you told me because you're the one who will tell him the whole truth about your true feelings towards him.

Saya: I can't…

I'm scared of losing him again.

Naisha: Master…

Jun: Ok fine, you won't tell him about your feelings you're lost. I just only did what I can to help you guys make up again.

Naisha: Does that mean about that marriage?

Jun: Yup, that's all my doing.

Saya: Thank you for your concern but I've given up on him…

Jun: Saya…

While at the Tao resident, Ren meets her future bride named Jhayna and it looks like Ren has fallen for her because of her beauty…

End of Chapter 4

What will happen to Saya now?

Does she given up on Ren?

Will Ren's feeling for Saya be changed because of Jhayna's beauty?

Thank you for all of your review!


	5. Chapter 5

**My Fiancée**

**Chapter five**

**I'm back again…**

**I don't want to repeat this again but I have to.**

**Shaman King is not mine.**

**Sorry for taking to long this is the Fifth chapter I hope you would like it. :D**

**As Jhayna entered the living room, it seems Ren's eyes widened a bit because Jhayna's outfit was some kind a see through dress. He didn't notice that Jhayna's eyes where on his golden eyes looking deeply on his very own soul while Ren was observing her. Then she makes a little noise to signal Ren that he had to stop looking at her…**

**Ren: Oh, sorry for not entertaining you. (He was blushing slightly.)**

**Jhayna: That's ok, I knew that the great son of En Tao is a shy person and yet very dominating… (Then she crossed her legs seductively.)**

**Ren: (Damn, she's hot I can't imagine that women here in China are like that…)**

**Jhayna: Oh, what's the matter? Why are you so quiet? (With a seductive tune in her voice.)**

**Ren: Nothing, well… I was just thinking do you want you and I have a date…?**

**Jhayna: (She suddenly jumps out of her sit and sat on top of Ren's lap.) Sure, I would glad to.**

**Ren: (Blushing furiously…)**

**Jhayna: Oooh, what's the matter my little cute Renny? Is there something wrong? (While pinching his cheek softly.)**

**Ren: (He flipped Jhayna into the red carpet for letting him the one who can dominate in her only.)**

**Jhayna: What's the matter Ren?**

**Ren: I wouldn't want in a girl to be so dominating. (He grins.)**

**Jhayna: Why? Is Tao Ren ashamed that a girl like me can dominate you like a puppy? (She grins seductively.)**

**Ren: Why, do you want be to be rough with you? (He steadily holds into her two arms forcedly.)**

**Jhayna: Ow… I c..can manage that. (She grins again seductively.)**

**When Ren was about to kiss her suddenly a little noise cause by Naisha Saya's spirit make Ren's eyes widening in shock seeing Saya there with Jun peeping at them…**

**Jun: I'm sorry Ren for disturbing you and your fiancée little fun. (He smiled towards the two of them.)**

**Ren: (Silent…)**

**Saya: (I can't believe that her sister was smiling like that as if she didn't saw anything and the worst I can't believe Ren attitude toward that smutty bitch!)**

**Jhayna: Hi, I'm Jhayna and what's yours? (She waved to Saya happily.)**

**Saya: I'm her cousin, Saya is my name.**

**Jhayna: Woah, nice to meet you! (She hugs Saya just like her own sister.)**

**Saya: Me too… (I'm such an idiot, she was so nice to me but I called her a smutty bitch, It's so good that I didn't shout that insult in front of her or else Ren will gonna kill me for that.)**

**Ren: I will go out for a while. **

**Jhayna: Wait up, Ren!**

**They walked pass Saya just like a wind and then exit the house within each other grasp. While at the living room…**

**Naisha: I felt sorry for Ren because he chose Jhayna rather with you. I don't understand men's taste!**

**Saya: It's alright; I already knew that he wasn't deserved to be with me…**

**Naisha: YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW UNLESS YOU TRY!**

**Saya: (Silent…)**

**Naisha: I'm sorry that I have raised my voice to you but it's for your own good.**

**Jun: She's right; it's not good to lock up your feelings inside because- - -**

**Saya: I don't care about that anymore… (Then she left the living room and went to the park for sometime alone.)**

**Jun: I have to do something.**

**After she mentions that, their father suddenly came behind her making Jun her daughter shock a little…**

**Jun: F…father…? (She stuttered.)**

**En: Don't you dare interrupt in our plan. (He ordered her.)**

**Jun: What do you mean plan….?**

**En: You don't even have to know just stay out of my way or else. (His tune of his voice sounded to be darker.)**

**Jun: Okay…**

**Then her father disappeared in front of her leaving Naisha and Jun saying without a word. While at the park…**

**Jhayna: Are you alright?**

**Ren: Yeah but I think this is wrong.**

**Jhayna: What's wrong?**

**Ren: They're forcing me to marry someone who I don't like…**

**Jhayna: YOU MEAN YOU DON'T LIKE ME?**

**Ren: Why are you shouting like that?**

**Jhayna: How dare you ask me that?**

**Ren: What…?**

**Then out of nowhere her cousin Saya run towards to Ren and ask…**

**Saya: Why are you shouting at him?**

**Jhayna: You're one to talk! Mind your own business, you wench! (Then she pushed her away from Ren and then she falls to the ground.)**

**Ren: What do you think you're doing?**

**Saya: It's alright, I'm ok… (She stand-up and walks toward Jhayna.)**

**Jhayna: Good thing that you can stand-up again. (She smirked.)**

**Saya: Whatever…**

**Jhayna: Hmpf!**

**After that conversation, she left the park with a grudge in her heart for Saya. By leaving them alone, Saya was so quiet that she can't say even word so Ren decided to break the silenced by hugging her…**

**Saya: What are you doing…? (She stuttered.)**

**Ren: I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry… **

**Saya: For what?**

**Ren: Acting such an asshole.**

**Saya: What are you talking about?**

**Ren: I knew it all along that you're still in love with me.**

**Saya: How…?**

**Ren: I don't know, maybe it's my instinct only. **

**Saya: Wait! (She holds his right hand slightly.)**

**Ren: What?**

**Saya: I knew it all along since the moment we first met… that my feelings will never be returned… (She was starting to cry in front of him.)**

**Ren: Why are you crying? **

**Saya: I don't know maybe just seeing your face it makes me wanna cry.**

**Ren: Saya… (He lifts her chin and placed his left hand into her cheek.)**

**Saya: What now?**

**Ren: I guess I have to tell you that I love you.**

**Saya: You mean it but what about your parents?**

**Ren: To hell with them, if they can't realize that their son is having a simple happiness with you. We might as well leave China and go somewhere else.**

**Saya: By doing that, you're already risking your life because of me…**

**Ren suddenly pulled Saya into his protective arms and gently said…**

**Ren: I may die but as long as I keep you safe within my arms, it's alright.**

**Saya: You're lying, when I saw you and Jhayna in the floor I knew that you have fallen for her! (She pulled away.)**

**Ren: I knew that I did is wrong but that's what my father wants just to break us up.**

**Saya: I can't be with you… **

**Ren: Why?**

**Saya: You don't get it do you?**

**Ren: About what?**

**Saya: Cousin to cousin never ceases to fall in love. Look, you're my first cousin so it might be the best just to forget our feelings for each other…**

**Ren: Now, I get it. That's why you mention those words to me… I wish that you aren't my cousin. (Then he grips her wrist tightly.)**

**Saya: Ow… you're hurting me…**

**Ren: I knew that but that's not the point that I'm making out here.**

**Saya: Let go me!**

**Ren: I will not, just listen to me for a second. There are no rules for love Saya for crying out loud. **

**Saya: But…**

**Ren: Look, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I love you… but?**

**Then suddenly her mother came up behind him…**

**Ran: About what?**

**Ren: Mother?**

**Saya: Aunt Ran…?**

**Ran: Don't tell me you have fallen for this wench, Ren?**

**Saya: (Silent…)**

**Ren: She's not a WENCH mother take that back! (He demanded her.)**

**A hard slap has been released making Ren falls into the ground…**

**Saya: REN?**

**Ren: Don't come near me just leave!**

**When Saya was about to run suddenly her mother grabs her hair tightly making Saya winced because of the pain while at the living room, Naisha felt in her heart that her master needs her and Jun helps seriously…**

**Jun: What's the matter, Naisha?**

**Naisha: Saya needs our help… (She muttered under her breath.)**

**Jun: I don't know what the heck are you talking about but I'm sure I felt Saya needs our help.**

**When they were about to exit the room suddenly a group of kyoshis blocked their way and almost slashed Jun in the face w/o Pailong's help.**

**En: Nice reflexes you've got, my beautiful daughter. (He grins nastily.)**

**Jun: Dad, What are you doing? You're almost got me killed?**

**Naisha: I think, he did that on purpose. (She whispers those words into Jun's ear.)**

**En: You're right, Naisha.**

**Jun: But why did you do that?**

**En: Don't play dumb, Jun. Me and your mother knew that you're setting Ren for some stupid looking wench girl.**

**Naisha: Saya isn't that type of girl, you monster!**

**Because of what Naisha said, En punched Naisha in her stomach and then he chops Jun's neck for making her unconscious. While at the park, a loud cry came from Saya because Ren's mother was torturing Ren right in front of her…**

**Ren: I WILL NEVER MARRY THAT BITCH!**

**Another hard slap has been released making Ren cough blood…**

**Ran: Oh my, it seems your hurts don't worry, we will CONTINUE this in our house. **

**Then she ordered some of her kyoshis to carry Saya and Ren into the house. After 30 min, Ren and Saya has been sent into the underground dungeon while Naisha has been turn into a kyoshi while Ren's sister Jun is being punish by En…**

**Saya: Ren, are you ok?**

**Ren: Ye..ah… (Then he coughs blood even more.)**

**Saya: Oh no! You're not ok, please Ren you don't have to pretend you're tough just tell your mother that you're sorry!**

**Ren: Ne..ver…**

**Saya: (She stunned.) Why…? You might die because of me… (Tears starting to stream down upon her eyes.)**

**Ren: Didn't I tell you before… I might die but as long as I keep you safe within my protective arms it's alright… (Then he started to cough more blood again.)**

**Saya: Nooo… (Then she runs toward the dungeon gate to scream for help but no one answer.)**

**She can't believe Ren will die because of her so she bends down into her knees and cry hard with that Ren suddenly stand up and then he hugs her from behind lovingly…**

**Saya: Ren…**

**Ren: Please don't cry… I can't stand myself when I see you crying because of me… (He was starting to get dizzy.)**

**Saya: Why are you doing this for me…? Why? WHY?**

**Ren: Because I…love…you… (Then he suddenly passes out.)**

**When Ren lose his consciousness, Saya cried even more into his chest and begging to God that Ren can survive. After 5 min, Jun was now thrown in the dungeon with them.**

**En: I hope you learned your lesson, Jun, after 1 hour pass you're next Saya. (She smiles nastily towards her.) I will personally kill you for what you had done to my son's heart.**

**End of Chapter Five**

**Will there be a happy ending?**

**Will Saya's and Ren's love be permitted or just elope?**

**Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Fiancée**

**The Final Chapter**

**Sorry for not updating this but I'm here now:D**

**I'm so sorry it takes so long…**

**My computer had gone berserk again so I can't use it.**

**I'm sorry really.**

**I don't own Shaman King**

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL WHO REVIEW THIS:D I appreciated it even though few people like my story but its okay. I'm so happy:D Thank you so much… :D**

**When En mentions those words to Saya, she didn't believe that she will die because she loved Ren but she didn't bother it instead she thought that she will die but as long Ren will not so she let some tears rolled down from her cheeks until Jun hugged her.**

**Jun: Please stop crying, Ren will not forgive himself if he found out that you're crying because of him.**

**Saya: I know but because of me he will die. (Then she look to Ren's sleeping form.)**

**Jun: Who said he will die? (She smiled at her.)**

**Saya: What do you mean?**

**Jun: Didn't you notice that Pailong isn't here? (She whispered into her left ear.)**

**Saya: ARE—(She was cut-off when Jun places her right hand into her mouth.)**

**Jun: I will never let the two of you suffer because of a no use laws of love.**

**Saya: What do you mean?**

**Jun: Sigh! Whenever you die or not… Ren will die for you wherever you are in heaven or hell. He will follow you for sure.**

**Saya: Why…? He's so stupid! I will surrender my own life just to let him live yet he will follow me… why?**

**Jun: Men… You don't know him much; I thought you're her close cousin yet you don't know him much.**

**Saya: Sorry but he's such an equivocal person so I don't know what he thoughts about love. **

**Jun: Just believe us; I'm sure this story of yours will be a happy ending.**

**Ren: Damn, you're so noisy sis. (Trying to stand but ended up falling into his knees.)**

**Saya: Ren! (Then she ran besides him helping him up.)**

**Ren: I'm okay, don't worry. (He smiled at her.)**

**Saya: You're hurt because of me so I have the right to be worried!**

**Ren: (His eyes widen.) Hmph, these wounds will never ever end my life but if you die I have the right to kill myself just for you.**

**Because of what Ren said, Saya kissed him right in the lips passionately making Jun's eyes widen of what she saw then suddenly turn around even Ren's eyes widen because it was the first time for him to be kissed by a girl especially her cousin the one he secretly in loved but he immediately reacted and placed his arms around her waist while Saya's arm were around his neck making the kiss deepen. Ren slightly pushed Saya into the wall until they bodies pressed together. They moved around two each other mouths but Saya want to pulled away for air but she was stop when Ren kissed her again roughly making Saya moaned loudly. Because of their deep feelings for each others they didn't realized that Jun was watching them happily.**

**Jun: (Geez, these guys kissing is so long as if they were in heaven but NOT!) Ahem…**

**No effect…**

**Pailong: AHEM!**

**They suddenly stopped, looked into Jun first and to Pailong then they blushed as hell as tomato for what they did.**

**Naisha: SSHH! You're noisy Pailong.**

**Pailong: Sorry. (Then she turned to Jun and threw the keys to them.)**

**Ren: Nice sister, but how did Pailong escaped from that devil?**

**Jun: Well that's my secret maybe if you make Saya pregnant then I will tell you how. (She replied sarcastically.)**

**Ren: (Blushing furiously.) Whatever, let's get out of here.**

**Saya: (She ran towards Naisha.) Naisha how did you escaped?**

**Naisha: It's a long story but I will tell you once we get out of here.**

**Then they set off before En came back here to check up on them. While they are escaping, Ren carried Saya by his shoulder with Naisha hyoi gattai with her; Bason and Pailong were in their backs for a look out if there was an enemy in front and Jun in front to lead them for a shortcut to escape the house.**

**Ren: I'm so grateful that my sister doesn't have a memory gap. (He said sarcastically with a grin plastered in his lips.)**

**Jun: You should treat me in a nice hotel buffet after we escaped in here.**

**Bason: I can't believe that you still remembered these shortcuts it's been a long time since we crossed these way.**

**Ren: Hmpf, that's one time only but when Pailong passed away let's see if she can show-off her magical yet dominatrix abilities.**

**Jun: What did you say? (She gave him a death glare.)**

**Saya: Um Ren, you could put me down now, you know?**

**Ren: No, you're too slow for a girl to run.**

**Saya: So mean. (She pouted.)**

**When they reach the exit at the garden, En, Ran and their grandpa was waiting for them while leaning at the exit doors.**

**En: Where do you think you're going?**

**Ren: None of you're business, devil! (Then he put Saya down.)**

**En: Bring that girl to me. (He yelled.)**

**Ren: NO! (He yelled back.)**

**Ran: Why? Is that girl more important than you're future?**

**Ren: Yes.**

**Saya: Ren-kun… (She muttered under her breath.)**

**When En was about to attack Ren his grandpa stopped him then looks seriously at the Ren's eyes.**

**Ren's grandpa: You're already a teenager Ren; you should know from what's right from wrong. Are you sure you want to be with that girl rather than with us? You're already know, cousin to cousin never cease to fall in love. It is against our rules to marry a fellow Tao. You can't inherit you're father's throne when you're not married.**

**Ran: He's right Ren, you can't love that girl whether you like it or not. As the future inheritor, you're responsible for our future.**

**Saya: Ren…**

**Jun: But mother…**

**Ren's grandpa: Sorry if we punished you two just like that but for our future will have to do that. So that's why I'm here to prevent these two Tao guys from fighting. I don't like seeing people sacrifices their lives just for nothing.**

**Saya: I'm sorry grandpa because of me your family bonding is ruined again.**

**Ren: (He grips her left hand.) What are you saying, Saya?**

**Saya: I'm sorry Ren but you must continue your life here. I knew it from the start that we're not meant to be…so please just forget me for your parent's happiness.**

**Jun: Saya…**

**Ren: How about mine…? Saya?**

**Saya: Ren-kun…**

**Ren: I'm sorry but I RATHER GIVE UP THE THRONE AND PASS TO MY SISTER.**

**En: How could you?**

**Ren: I loved her, whatever you will do to me; kill me, tortures me or even stabs me to death. I WILL LOVE HER FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE OR EVEN IN DEATH. I WILL FOLLOW HER WHEREVER SHE GOES.**

**Jun: Ren, are you serious? You don't want to be a Tao anymore?**

**Ren: Sorry sister but I will give-up this name anymore. **

**A slap has been released…**

**Saya: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? There are your parents…you're parents; you will just exchange you're parents just for me… a simple yet ignorant wench!**

**Jun: Saya…**

**Ren: I'm serious. **

**Saya: You're so stupid, Tao Ren!**

**Ren: What is it to you? Because of you that's why I'm losing my mind! (He slightly shook her.) **

**Jun: STOP IT, YOU TWO.**

**Ran: What shall we do now? Ren is acting stupid because of her. Saya wants to leave the Tao clan because of us. Jun is now angry because of the two of them.**

**En: Damn, that's why I don't want to teach Ren how to love.**

**Ren's grandpa: When he loves someone; he will sacrifice his own life just to be with the girl he loves. **

**When En was about to speak, he was cut-off by Ren…**

**Ren: This is my own life, father if I were you just set me free.**

**Saya: Why are you always like that? You're always getting punish because you're always opposing your own parents… they just want your future to be nice. (Tears now streaming down in her cheek.)**

**Ren: Saya…**

**When he was about to walk towards Saya, En appeared behind him.**

**Ren: What do you want?**

**En: Do you really love her?**

**Ren: Yes.**

**Ran: Then fine be with her but if you have a problem just visit us.**

**Saya: You mean?**

**En: Yeah, you could elope with him.**

**Saya: But…?**

**Jun: Don't worry, we will never hold a grudge for you because I know in my heart that you're the one who's destined for him even if my parents separates the two of you or kill you… Surely Ren will follow you even in death.**

**Ran: Take care of him just be sure. (She smiled at her.)**

**Then the four of them disappeared from their sights leaving Ren and Saya alone in the garden…**

**Ren: Now, I'm not a Tao anymore… What should I do now?**

**Saya: You're so stupid! I can't believe that you left your nice life just for me! Now, where the hell should we live?**

**Ren: You don't have to ask because I know where we will live. (Then he whistles for his horse.)**

**Saya: I don't know how to ride a horse.**

**Ren: Who said that you will ride it alone? (He grins.)**

**He reaches out for his hand then Saya shyly take his hand and help her to ride the horse. She sits in front of him with her hands on his chest.**

**Ren: Now, that I'm not a shaman anymore I can't guarantee you're safety; you may die because of me.**

**Saya: Who said I will die? (She smirked.) Bason.**

**Then Bason appeared behind Ren.**

**Bason: Whether you're a Tao or not. You're still my bocchama.**

**Ren: (He just smiled.)**

**Saya: Now, that we're on our own Ren… (Blushing furiously.) Will you be my boyfriend?**

**Ren: (He laughs.) Why are you courting me? I'm should be the one to do that but I don't have to answer that.**

**Saya: Why?**

**Ren: Because in my heart you're still my fiancée so you shouldn't court me right?**

**Saya: But that was just a planned made by Jun-neesan.**

**Ren: Are you stupid? (Ren snapped.) It doesn't mean that Jun planned it; it doesn't mean that I just play along. I loved you and that is all important. (With that he kissed her forehead.) **

**Saya: What you'll do now?**

**Ren: First we will go to Yoh's house then consider of a plan how will we live on our own.**

**Saya: I was wondering… how Naisha and Pailong escaped from your father and let us go just like that without a fight like your mother did to you?**

**Ren: Hmm… I don't know but I have a feeling Jun planned this again.**

**Saya: Impossible, when we're caught and been lock-up in the dungeon Jun is being punished by your father. How the heck she will plan all this?**

**Ren: Don't know but I have a feeling she planned all this crap.**

**Saya: Ren-kun…**

**Ren: What?**

**Saya: I'm so tired can we stop for a while?**

**Ren: Okay, it's night already so we as may stop for a while too.**

**Ren stop his horse in the forest then led Saya in the lake for them to sit down and talk.**

**Saya: Wow, the lake is so beautiful.**

**Ren: Just like you.**

**Saya: Thanks but aren't you cold because you're just wearing your battle clothes?**

**Ren: Nope, what are you looking at? **

**Saya looked at him, her black eyes shining with the night. She walked towards to Ren but she suddenly lost her balance and stumbled over to Ren, standing in front of him. They were looking to each other for what seemed like eternity until Saya slowly put her arms around Ren's neck and stared at him.**

**Ren: Do you want me to kiss you?**

**Saya: (Blushing furiously.) Ye..ah.**

**Ren: Come.**

**He grasps her left hand then led her to a big tree. He slightly pushed her to the tree with his hands on her shoulder. They are looking to each other eyes again.**

**Ren: Whatever may happen to us today… always remember I will never leave you.**

**Saya: Do you mean…? We will do it…?**

**Ren: (Blushing furiously.) You don't want?**

**Saya: We're in the forest… what if someone saw us- - - **

**She was cut-off when Ren's lips met hers. He slightly pushed Saya's head making the kiss deepen. He smirks when he heard her she moaned from the kiss every time he pushed his tongue inside her mouth. Once he broke away, Ren kissed her neck then licked her lips. Because of their deep feelings for each other they seem to forget that they were in a forest. Ren continued licking her lips making Saya moaned shyly then he pulled away.**

**Ren: We should stop before it happens to be a lemon. (He grins.)**

**Saya: Yeah…**

**Ren: I love you, my fiancée. (He smiled at her warmly.)**

**Saya: Me too.**

**A clap has been released by Ren then the end.**

**I'm so sorry that I didn't make this an action scene because I'm not very good at it.**

**Sorry for the English grammar.**

**Did you like the final chapter?**

**Thank you so much for all who reviewed my story. :D**

**I can make a sequel to this if you want but this will be a lemon.**

**Please R&R.**


End file.
